El invierno se acerca
by elisabeth mathew
Summary: Jeyne Poole lo ha perdido todo, pero eso no significa que deba perder la esperanza de encontrar a Theon. Sansa ya no cree en amor, no cree en los caballeros... ¿podrá Sandor Clegane devolverle la fé? Mis cuatro personajes favoritos de la saga, en una historia paralela ¿Funcionara? Esperemos que si.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE DISCLAIMER SIRVE PARA TODOS LOS CÁPITULOS HABIDOS Y POR HABER:**

 **Por desgracia los personajes de "A Song Of Ice And Fire" no me pertenecen (pueden creerme si fueran míos yo los trataría mucho mejor, es que ya te vale George) si no que pertenecen al escritor reconocido como el mayor asesino en serie literario….(redoble de tambor) George RR Martin, quien además tiene la fea costumbre de hacernos esperar unos 5 años antes de publicar el siguiente libro (¡Que ya eres mayor!, ¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES DEBEN MORIR Y TÚ TAMBIÉN!) esto va para George: era un pequeño recordatorio sin ganas de ofender a nadie, pero como dudo que leas esto algún día, y si lo haces me sentiré muy orgullosa, pues te fastidias. Bueno y estos personajes también pertenecen a la cadena HBO que aunque avanza más rápido que los libros, no es que cuide mucho de nuestros pobres y desamparados personajes. SPOILER: seguro que se cargan hasta a Jon Nieve y eso a pesar del R+L=J!**

" _El invierno se acerca"_ :

Un viento invernal, cortante y frio que se clavaba en la piel como alfileres, se colaba entra las rendijas de carromato. Jeyne se acurruco aún más bajo las mantas, un penetrante frio se colaba entre sus huesos, entumeciéndolos. Robb la miro preocupado, no le gustaba verla así.

Jeyne, no tienes porque hacer esto. Podemos mandar a cualquier otra joven dispuesta, de verdad.

Debo ir yo Robb, nada me retiene aquí, si al menos hago esto sentiré que estoy haciendo lo correcto. No quiero más guerras, entreguémosle a Ramsay Bolton lo que quiere, sobre todo si le engañamos. Además, tienes que admitir que soy la que más se parece a Arya.

Te equivocas, yo te retengo, y soy tu rey. Ese hombre es un monstruo, no puedo permitir que te hagan daño. Si te abandono con él… ¿quién me garantizara que te podre recuperar? Es demasiado arriesgado, no habrá nadie que te proteja.

Jeyne, miro profundamente a los ojos de Robb, azules, azules como las refrescantes aguas de los lagos, aguas en las que si te acercabas demasiado podías naufragar. Eran los mismos ojos hipnóticos de Sansa, Sansa su amiga, su familia… quizá debía abandonar, quizá debía volver con Robb, con su familia… ¡No! ¡No, no, no en que estaba pensando! Él la necesitaba, no Robb, no podía abandonarlo, debía recordar su sonrisa, como se iluminaban esos gélidos glaciares cuando la contemplaba. Les había traicionado a todos, pero eso no hubiera pasado si el pequeño Kraken no hubiera sido arrebatado del mar, además nadie se merece tal destino.

Theon lo hará.- Pudo ver como las pupilas de Robb se dilataban al escuchar ese nombre, los lagos antes en calma ahora se veían más embravecidos que nunca.

¿Theon?- sus palabras estaban cargadas de esceptismo y recelo, no quería hablar de el- ¿No me digas que todavía tienes fé en ese traidor?, ¡Nos traiciono!, ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Mírame- Jeyne rehuyó su mirada, podía notar el odio desde ahí, pero una mano fuerte irguió su rostro obligándola a mantener el contacto visual- ¡He dicho que me mires!- Jeyne temblaba, pero esta vez no era por el frio, era el miedo que se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo, no había tenido tanto miedo desde la muerte de su padre.- Dime, dime que esto no es por él, júralo por los 7 dioses, ¡Júralo!

No- Jeyne le miro con toda la calma que pudo reunir- ¡No te amo!

¿Qué?- Robb aparto la mano de su mandíbula, titubeante, temblaba y en su mirada se había extinguido el fuego, ahora había algo nuevo ¿Tristeza? ¿Incredulidad?

Robb…- Jeyne hablo con el tono más suave que pudo, el joven lobo estaba a punto de llorar y ella no quería eso.- Nunca he estado enamorada de ti. Yo quiero a Theon, siento que te hayas enterado así, yo no quería yo…- pero no pudo terminar, sus palabras fueron tragadas por el impacto de una mano temblorosa contra su mejilla. Podía sentir algo caliente y salado, como el mar de su querido Theon, deslizarse por sus mejillas. Por suerte carecía de la viscosidad de la sangre, eran lágrimas.

Jeyne se froto la mejilla bajo la mirada asqueada de Robb. Una niebla espesa, cargada de odio y asco se apodero de sus corazones. Robb estaba fuera de sí y sus palabras tan solo lo confirmaban:

¿Sabes qué? ¡VETE!, me he equivocado contigo, al igual que me equivoque con Theon. Pero no volveré a hacerlo, no te mereces una familia, no te mereces mi cariño, mi protección… Espero que te traten bien en castillo negro, porque Theon no te protegerá. ¡Theon ha muerto! Asúmelo, y espero que cuando mires a las cuencas vacías de sus ojos, y su sonrisa truncada, cuando veas su cuerpo roto reflejo de su alma comprendas la verdad y te arrepientas por abandonarme. ¡Ya n queda nada de Theon!, Theon murió durante la quema de Invernalia, ahora solo queda hediondo…

¡No hables así de Theon! ¡Era tu amigo!- Jeyne no quería creer las palabras de Robb, Theon era orgulloso, no se dejaba doblegar fácilmente. Cuando llegara al castillo estaría allí esperándola, quizá un poco fatigado o cansado pero sus ojos azul hielo seguirían brillando como las estrellas y la sonreiría con su sonrisa pícara, confiada, orgullosa… esa sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos que le hacían verse aún más atractivo si eso era posible.

Theon era mi amigo, Hediondo no- replico Robb con franqueza.- Jeyne te lo digo por última vez, ven conmigo, no seas tonta. ¿Recuerdas a Sansa?- claro que recordaba a Sansa, era su mejor amiga. Y sabía lo que había pasado en desembarco del rey. Ella había estado allí y había visto a su padre morir con sus propios ojos. Por suerte a los pocos días, Petyr Baelish deicidio traerla a Invernalia.

Esto es diferente Robb, Sansa no conocía de nada a Joffrey… en cambio Theon, tú y yo siempre hemos sido el trio de oro- Sonrió, recordando esas largas jornadas observando desde la ventana de la sala de costura a Robb practicando la espada y a Theon, su amado Theon con el arco. Ya desde entonces le había parecido atractivo, con ese pelo castaño oscuro , casi negro, esa figura esbelta de complexión atlética y sus ojos, siempre le habían llamado la atención esos ojos como el hielo, fríos y letalmente hermosos, que ocultaban una tristeza pocas veces comprendida, la misma tristeza que ocultaba con sus características y enigmáticas sonrisas. Incluso había aprendido a usar dagas para impresionarle, pero al acercarse demasiado parece que también se acercó demasiado a Robb.- Sé que nunca me presto una atención más allá de lo normal pero sin esfuerzo no hay recompensa.

Jeyne no vas a casarte con Theon…

Lo sé, lo sé pero si las cosas se ponen demasiado mal con los Bolton, podéis venir a rescatarnos. No tenéis que hacerlo por los dos, hacedlo por mí.

Robb la miro con cariño, con ternura… podía enfadarse con ella todo lo que quisiera, pero no podía odiar a la pequeña damisela de ojos de gacela que sonreía cada vez que le veía, bueno que veía a Theon, pero eso ya daba igual porque una vez le entregas tu corazón a alguien, no vuelves a recuperarlo. Sonrió, mientras sentía el contacto de esa piel tan suave bajo la suya- ¿Sabes que yo nunca dejare de amarte, verdad? Da igual que tu no seas mía yo siempre seré tuyo, nadie te hará daño mientras yo pueda evitarlo.- las comisuras de sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los rojos y carnosos de Jeyne, hasta que se fundieron en uno.

Pronto siguieron sus manos, ansiosas por la suavidad de esa piel nívea, más blanca aun que los copos de nieve que se deslizaban entre las finas ramas, al igual que sus manos se deslizaban por sus caderas y sus pechos, delicadamente al principio, más excitado conforme los segundos pasaban hasta que llegó un momento en el que no pudo controlar al lobo que llevaba dentro, arremetiendo cada vez con más dureza, más salvajemente. Sorprendentemente la pequeña gacela no se resistió, sino que se dejó hacer, permitió que el lobo hambriento se alimentara de su carne, poco a poco hasta que ambos se fusionaron en uno solo y la sangre corrió.

" _El invierno puede esperar"_

 **Hola!**

 **Bienvenidas a este nuevo Fic, no sé si seréis seguidoras de mi otra historia, Tales of Asgard: LOKI, aunque si no lo sois os recomiendo que os dais un paseo por ahí y luego volvéis, aunque si no queréis nadie os va a obligar;)Bueno, la verdad es que estaba muy emocionada con la llegada de JEYNE Poole a las manos de Ramsay Bolton, pero resulta que ha HBO le ha dado por meter a Sansa de por medio y desde mi punto de vista se han cargado dos de las mejores historias de amor de todo poniente!:( A ver como lo solucionan ahora…**

 **Sé que muchas de vosotras estáis hasta aquí de Longfics de Sansan que no se diferencian el uno del otro pero os prometo que el mío será diferente (o al menos lo intentare). En cuanto a fics sobre Jeyne y Theón, dudo mucho que halláis encontrado alguno (por lo menos en español) pero es que no he podido resistirme a meter esta pareja, de hecho originalmente este Fic iba a ser solo de ellos dos, pero al ver como metían Sansa de por medio pues decidí meterla a ella también, eso si dejando bien claro quien según mi opinión es su perro ideal.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis y aparte de dar unas gracias a todas aquellas que perdéis el tiempo (dudo que sea una pérdida de tiempo, sino no lo harías;)) leyéndome, me temo que solo hay una cosa más que tengo que decir: REVIEWS, que es el pan de toda escritora, eso siempre y cuando sean CONSTRUCTIVOS, que si no son pan envenenado y eso no lo prueba/acepta nadie.**


	2. Dientes

Los gritos de Kyra resonaron por todo Fuerteterror.

El recuerdo aún seguía vivido en tu mente, recreando en la oscuridad de la húmeda y austera habitación que el bastardo te había otorgado la expresión de horror que cruzo los rasgos de la joven y el miedo en su mirada del color de la hierba fresca al comprender lo que había desencadenado. La furia del desollador.

Por lo menos hacía tiempo ya que los gritos habían cesado, las suplicas. Al principio pensaste que tu serias el siguiente, que tu castigo llegaría en algún momento, pero hacía ya tres días desde el intento de huida y el bastardo no había cruzado ni una sola mirada contigo desde entonces. Esa mirada de hielo capaz de congelar el valor de un hombre, permitiendo que el penetrante miedo se apoderara de sus entrañas como si del frio se tratara.

No había castigo para un príncipe. No hasta ahora.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrever los labios gruesos y rosados como gusanos y esa mirada de hielo. No venia solo, un joven rubio y de rostro vulgar "Daemon baila para mi"- pensaste- le seguía, en compañía de un muchacho de suaves rizos bermejos, rostro de zorro y mirada astuta que no debía tener más de 9 años "Walder el Mayor, ¿O era el pequeño? Daba igual lo importante es que es un Walder. Un Walder Frey"

¿A que venís?, Yo no hice nada y no conseguiréis nada. Además soy el príncipe de Invernalia y el digno heredero del trono de Piedramar. Mis abanderados no tardaran en llegar y sacarme de aquí. No os conviene retenerme, dejadme ir y esta afronta será olvidada. Sera perdonada.- Tus labios se cruzaron en una sonrisa orgullosa, de suficiencia, dejando entrever la hilera de dientes blancos y bonitos. Una sonrisa de perlas, que ocultaba mucho más de lo que daba a entrever.

Vos no sois príncipe de nada.- El tono firme de su voz y las palabras envenenadas del bastardo lograron el efecto de borrar la sonrisa de tu cara, transformándola en una mueca de horror e incredulidad y cierto desafío.- Nadie vendrá a por ti. Theon Greyjoy murió en la quema de Invernalia.- Ahora el que sonreía era el bastardo. Aunque su sonrisa no era tan bonita como la tuya, era una sonrisa intimidante, cruel… cegada por el brillo maligno y macabro de esos ojos de hielo.

¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- el temor relucía en tu mirada turbia y azulada, como los mares de Pyke. Pero tu voz sonó orgullosa, desafiante… la voz de un príncipe, la voz de un hijo del dios ahogado.- Soy Theon GREYJOY, hijo de balón greyjoy, heredero legítimo al trono de piedramar y príncipe de Invernalia por derecho de conquista.

Mentiroso- El bastardo hablaba arrastrando las palabras con su lengua de serpiente y el tono de su voz era suave… peligrosamente suave.- No me gustan los mentirosos. Las mentiras deben ser castigadas, los mentirosos deben ser castigados…- hizo una pausa examinando el terror que desprendían los ojos del pequeño Kraken y ensanchando su sonrisa con el brillo maligno reluciente en su mirada- TU debes ser castigado.

La locura se apodero de ti, no había lugar para el razonamiento, tus sentidos estaban opacados por el terror y tu cuerpo también. Examinaste la habitación en busca de alguna salida, pero estabas encerrado. Tenías que escapar. Tenías que huir de esa casa de locos.

Daemon, ocúpate de el. Agárralo, no queremos que su alteza nos abandone antes de tiempo. Walder trae el cuchillo, rápido. ¡He dicho rápido! ¡Es que tú también quieres un castigo!- el niño salió de la sala corriendo, aterrado ante el tono peligroso y fiero de su señor en busca del cuchillo. Dejando solo al cambiapicas y sus dos torturadores.

El tono de voz del bastardo cambio otra vez. Carecía de la intimidación del anterior, sustituyéndola por una suavidad casi amante…agarro con delicadeza el cuello de su rehén, sin hacerle daño, con cariño. Pero Theon no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, no iba a dejar que el miedo le paralizara.

"El miedo hiere más que cualquier espada "- había oído decir- Bien pues no dejaría que un mero bastardo, una criatura indigna y rechazada le oyera suplicar. Él era un hijo del hierro, fuerte e irrompible como el acero. Irguió la cabeza orgulloso, mirando fijamente a los ojos del nieve y escupió sus palabras, mientras sus características sonrisa tomaba el control de sus labios.

Suéltame bastardo. Yo no te di mi permiso.- La furia despertó en el paraje helado que caracterizaba a los orbes claros y atemorizantes de Ramsay. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el odio y la crueldad que desprendía el rostro de Lord Nieve. Pero no se desvaneció lo suficientemente rápido.

Sintió el golpe duro y seco del acero afilado contra sus dientes. Noto las pequeñas perlas desprenderse y quebrarse bajo su boca y observo la sustancia viscosa y roja que se deslizaba por el guantelete del bastardo.

Puede que sus piezas dentales hubieran desaparecido, pero su orgullo seguía de una pieza.

No grito. No le dio el lujo al bastardo de observar las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, ahora ensangrentadas, ahogando su orgullo en un mar de impotencia. Pero le permitió ver como su cuerpo se encogía por el dolor y se tensaba al intentar contenerlo.

La sonrisa del bastardo, macabra y cruel, reapareció en los labios gruesos como gusanos.

Así está mejor. Empezaba a resultarme molesto. ¿Sabes? Quizá sin esa sonrisilla tan estúpida tuya, aprendas a respetar a tus superiores. Esas ínfulas de superioridad no te benefician en absoluto hediondo.

¿Hediondo?, Tú no eras hediondo, eras un hijo del hierro, fuerte como el acero. Príncipe de Invernalia y heredero legítimo al trono de Piedramar. ¿Hediondo? No. Nunca.

Intentaste replicarle, recordarle quien eras y lo que les ocurría a quienes se atrevían a desafiarte. Eres un hijo del dios ahogado. Pero no te salían las palabras. Apenas podías emular sonidos, el dolor de los dientes era insoportable. Así que te conformaste con dirigirle una mirada de odio. El turbio mar estaba más embravecido que nunca.

Pero la mirada que te dirigió el bastardo en respuesta fue mucho ms aterradora. No podías comprender como unos ojos podían emanar tanta crueldad.

Los hombres del hierro sois más fuertes de lo que parecéis, pero no tardare mucho en doblegarte. Puede que no hayas gritado, que no hayas llorado. Pero lo harás. Conseguiré sonsacarte lagrimas suficientes para ahogar tu orgullo, y las suplicas escaparan de tu boca en gritos de agonía. Lloraras, gritaras, suplicaras tu muerte…. Pero recuerda esto "Lo que está muerto no puede morir, sino que renace más fuerte, más duro". Theon Greyjoy ha muerto, ya solo queda hediondo.- mientras hablaba, el bastardo había levantado la barbilla del cambiapicas, para que este pudiera leer la amenaza en sus ojos.

En ese momento las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de nuevo. El roble fuerte y endurecido se casco al chocar contra las paredes. "Todo puede romperse"- pensaste- "Incluso los príncipes".

El pequeño niño con cara de zorro se acercó a su señor jadeante y con el miedo dibujado en el rostro.

Eeeespero no haber tardado demasiado.

Tranquilo no habrá castigo para ti hoy- contesto Daemon con su voz fría, impasible- ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy- dijo mientras señalaba en dirección a donde se encontraba arrebujado contra la pared Theon, con la cabeza gacha y recubierto de sangre. Una expresión de horror cruzo el rostro pecoso del pequeño al ver al orgulloso príncipe reducido a un prisionero. Le daba lástima.

¿Qué le habéis hecho?- pregunto el niño aterrado, mientras dejaba el afilado cuchillo con empuñadura de hueso en manos de Lord Nieve, Ramsay Bolton.

Lo que te pasara a ti como no te calles- la mirada de Daemon y el tono firme de su voz fue suficiente para obligar al niño a abandonar la estancia. No sin antes dirigir una última mirada a la sonrisa picada del que había sido príncipe de Invernalia. "Sus sonrisas habían sido tan bonitas. Aunque molestas, lo han hecho por su bien"- O al menos de eso se intentó convencer.

Daemon, observando el cuchillo en manos de su señor, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

¿Hoy también, mi señor?- pregunto divertido y con cierto brillo maligno en esos ojos color arena.- Aun recuerdo a la pequeña zorra, hace tres días. Me pregunto si gritaba tanto mientras que este se la follaba- dijo dirigiendo una mirada divertida a Theon- Monto un buen escándalo, pero la verdad es que estuvieron a punto de escaparse. Supongo que en la próxima camada habrá una Kyra, incluso puede que un Theon.

Theon no.- la voz de Ramsay era fría, cortante como los gélidos vientos del norte- Hediondo. Necesito un nuevo sirviente, servicial, leal y fiel como un perro. Necesito a Hediondo.

¿Y el cuchillo?- Daemon parecía decepcionado

Ramsay pareció meditar sus palabras.

No creo que lo necesitemos. No ahora no. No si ha aprendido la lección.- mientras hablaba dirigió una mirada a la habitación, revuelta, desordenada y ensangrentada y luego a hediondo.- Cambiad sus ropas, esas son las ropas del príncipe Theon de la casa Greyjoy, no las de hediondo y trasladadlo a unas de las celdas bajo el foso del castillo.- Daemon agarro con fuerzas al cambiapicas, y por mucho que este se resistió no le sirvió de nada ya que las fuerzas se le escapaban con la misma rapidez que la sangre.- Y mandad a alguien a limpiar este estercolero. Que luego no se diga que me gusta el olor de la sangre.

 **Bueno aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, que transcurre cinco meses antes de la llegada de Jeyne a Fuerteterror, es decir cinco meses antes del primer capítulo.**

 **No sé si habré captado bien el carácter de ambos personajes, pero llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esta escena. Cuando Ramsay le rompe los dientes a Theon, porque al igual que la mano de Jaimie, son sus sonrisas las que caracterizan a nuestro cambiapicas favoritos.**

 **Nada más que decir que se agradecen comentarios, de hecho si no veo review os entregare a Ramsay… Ok no pero se agradecen de todas formas.**


End file.
